Many activities, jobs and researches have to take place in an environment without direct sunlight. For example, if light is projected directly onto an athlete during a ball game or a shooting sport, the projected light will affect the athlete's vision or will cause errors and affect results, or light is projected directly onto an actor/actress or a model while shooting a film or a static photography, the photographic effect may be affected easily, or sunlight is projected directly onto an experiment (which must be exposed to the natural environment) in a scientific research, the experiment may fail due to the direct sunlight. However, a common way to solve this problem is to build scaffoldings or hold a reflective panel by hands in order to block the direct projection of light, which may waste time and effort and cause tremendous inconvenience to its use. In addition, workers such as farmers, fishermen, and construction workers may get a heat stroke through the exposure to the hot sun while farming, fishing, or doing an outdoor construction work, and thus requiring shading.
Further, the single-rotor or multi-rotor copter has the features of high flight stability, lightweight, and low cost. Due to the mature technology, these flying machines have been used extensively in recent years in various different areas such as aerial photography, traffic monitoring, rescue, and even recreation. In view of this trend, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct researches and experiments, and finally developed a single-rotor or multi-rotor copter to autonomously block light and provide a feasible solution to fulfill the aforementioned needs.